Morning After
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: For Blufirewing: ...Spencer gets dragged out on a night out...and regrets it come morning...:Fluffy fun, enjoy!


DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay after a chat with Blufirewing, where I told her a funny story about a rather amusing Saturday morning where my fuel man got to see me in a less then put together fashion this little prompt came up. It's short, but funny, enjoy! And if anyone wants to track updates or chat to me come along and add me on facebook under Intothewilds Fanfiction**

**Later my doves!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

><p>Spencer let out a rather undignified squawk when Derek stuffed him into the bedroom rather unceremoniously and yanked his sweater vest over his head. Derek rolled his eyes at the wrinkled shirt beneath and started toward pretty boy's small walk-in closet intent in ransacking it.<p>

"Morgan, why, pray tell, are you invading my home at ten pm and mauling me?" Spencer scowled. "What are you doing at my clothes?!"

"I'm trying to find you something to wear...don't you own Jeans?!"

"Above your head, JJ bought them for my last birthday. What do I need something to wear for?" Spencer caught his expression and groaned. "Morgan! I told you I didn't want to go!"

"And I told you, you needed to get out more!"

Throwing his hands up Spencer dropped onto the bed and watched grumpily while Morgan rooted through his belongings until he found black jeans and a deep purple shirt. Tossing them to Spencer he ordered him into the shower and to change. Disgruntled Spencer complied. He wasn't happy about it, but he did as he was asked and promised Derek pain at a later date. By the time he showered and dressed Garcia had arrived. She was sat on his couch alongside Derek and jumped up the second Spencer stepped into the room.

"Oh honey-bee, you look delicious!"

Spencer grimaced and bent yanking on his converse over mismatched socks—much to Derek's chagrin—not that Spencer cared of course. If he was going to be shoved around and dressed up like a doll he would wear what he wanted on his feet thank you _veeeeerrry_ much!

"Thanks Garcia," Spencer grumbled crouching to tie his laces.

"Oh don't sound so grouchy one-eight-seven," Garcia scolded, "we're going to have a great night!"

"I was having a great night; it involved three novels, a sc-fi movie and my bed!"

"Yeah, yeah youngster," Derek shook his head and steered Spencer toward the door shoving a pair of keys into his hand, "if we're lucky we'll even get you a few phone numbers from some nice looking guys!"

Spencer groaned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>.*:.:*.<p>

* * *

><p>For about the fifth time that night Spencer wondered why he had allowed Derek to drag him out. He had a gun. He could've vetoed it easily just by promising to shoot Derek! In fact, the idea still appealed and he was planning his murder. They were FBI agents—he could get away with it. Music thumping loudly in his ears Spencer glared across the table at Derek, but Derek simply smiled.<p>

"Come on pretty boy, loosen up!"

"I hate you."

Derek merely chuckled and smiled when Garcia returned with provisions, snackage and a bottle of vodka. Spencer eyed her suspiciously. Garcia copped his look and grinned, "We're going to play a little game, boy wonder, called 'I've never'." Sitting three shot glasses on the table Garcia twisted the cap off the bottle and poured. "We each take a glass and claim something we've never done and those who have have to take a drink and admit it to everyone." Spencer did NOT like where this was going. This was an easy way to get his sorry butt drunk because he could just imagine what his friends would use against him. Since she was initiating the game, Garcia set the parameters, "Okay, I'll start then Morgan, then you Reid and anything goes."

Of course it did! Reaching out Spencer and Derek took their shot glasses. Garcia grinned and there was something just slightly manic about it as she got comfy in her seat, Lady Gaga blasting from the speakers.

"Okay I have never graduated high school at age twelve."

Scowling Spencer reached for his drink and downed the shot, vodka burning a track into his body. It buzzed his system and relaxed him, but he was still pretty pissed. Morgan pondered for a moment and rested back in his chair, "I've never been to CalTech."

"You suck Morgan," Spencer snarked taking his fresh shot from Garcia and downing it, "My turn. I've never had a one night stand."

Both Morgan and Garcia took a shot and downed the clear liquid. Lifting the bottle Garcia poured again and took her turn, "I've never had an erotic dream involving Morgan and a tub of mint chip."

"GARCIA!"

"Bet you're regretting telling me that now, ain't you baby boy?"

Snatching up his shot Spencer gulped it down and had barely swallowed before he pointed a finger at Derek, "Not. A. Word!"

Derek grinned as if thoroughly pleased by Spencer's embarrassment and held up his hands, "I'm saying nothing!"

"Yeah, but you were thinking it."

Chuckling Derek leant forward arms folded, "I've never been stuffed in a locker."

Spencer rolled his eyes and downed his shot, "I thought you had your ass kicked everyday when you were younger?"

"I did, but I was never stuffed in a locker."

To the surprise of both Garcia had taken her shot too. Catching their expressions the bubbly blonde shrugged her shoulders, "What? Elementary school wasn't nice to this sparkly kitten. When I hit High school and got my bad ass hacking skills up to par no one was stupid enough to mess with me."

Talk about a damper on the mood. Spencer suddenly wanted to put a smile back on Garcia's face, "I've never slept with a stuffed Koala named Coco."

Derek completely balked, "PRETTY BOY!"

Spencer smiled maliciously, "payback is a bitch Morgan. You started this by dragging me out."

Garcia let out a great whoop of laughter, her dark blue eyes bright with mirth. She looked at Derek and shook her head, "how did that even come up in conversation?!"

"Just random childhood chats baby girl," Derek grumbled taking his shot and refreshing his glass, "which means I know shit about you too Reid."

"Totally worth it," Spencer grinned, his cheeks flushing from the alcohol pooling happily inside his body.

"Okay, my turn," Garcia laughed, "um, I've never climbed in the driver's window of a moving vehicle to stop a guy."

"Changing sides baby girl!" Derek groaned clutching his chest. "You wound me!"

"Drink up Morgan and take your turn," Garcia told him chuckling.

"Okay," Derek swallowed his shot and grinned, "I've never accidentally dyed my hair orange for a month."

Spencer glared and took his shot, "to clarify, I was eight and it was a Halloween costume gone awry. I've never had an erotic dream involving leather, whipped cream and Rossi."

"REID!"

Derek burst out laughing, the look on Garcia's face was absolutely priceless, "something you wanna tell me mama?"

"What happens in our dreams can't be controlled Derek Morgan!" Garcia snapped glaring daggers at Spencer when he opened his mouth to dispute that fact. "If you cherish your bank account baby boy, think long and hard about the next words you wish to say."

Spencer grinned impishly, "You initiated this Garcia. I bet you're regretting it now?"

"Oh honey, the game is just starting and I'm nowhere done with you."

"Then let the games begin!"

* * *

><p>.*:.:*.<p>

* * *

><p>Someone was screwing nails into his skull. Someone who wanted to die a painful, wicked, gruesome death was screwing nails into his skull and when did the sledge hammer come into it? Feeling smothered, sure he was dying Spencer wriggled about beneath his duvet and blankets until he found a slit between covers and bed. One blood-shot, bleary hazel eye poked free and the youth hissed when all it met was white hot sunlight. With a pained mewl he crawled back beneath the covers and waited to see if his wishy washy stomach was going to force him out of bed. In the end it was something else entirely that made him get up.<p>

The hammering continued and it took Spencer a second to realise it was someone at his front door. Hating whoever it was vehemently, Spencer struggled out of bed and stumbled from his bedroom. He didn't bother grabbing his glasses, of course that made for a fun trek to the door. Head throbbing he tripped over books and ripped open the door and found a fairly fresh Derek Morgan on the other side.

Derek had expected many things. A slightly disgruntled pretty boy, Spencer already up, hyped on coffee and catching up on files even though they had a free weekend. Reading, watching Doctor Who, anything but the startling sight that answered the door! Spencer was sleep rumpled, his right cheek streaked with impressions from where he lay on the sheet. His brunette curls was absolutely everywhere. He looked as if he stuck his finger in a socket. Hazel eyes were bleary and blood shot. They weren't focusing correctly so Derek assumed the kid wasn't wearing his contacts and nor did he have his glasses on. An oversized FBI t-shirt did as sleep attire a long with a pair of boxers and on his right foot was a black and orange striped sock, the other foot completely bare. All in all, Spencer Reid was one hundred percent the persona of hung-over. With a shaky smile Derek held out the coffee and Danish he had brought as a peace offering, "Breakfast?"

Spencer gave him a single scathing look and with a rather rasped, "I hate you," he snatched the proffered food and stalked back into the apartment, leaving the door wide open for his chuckling friend.


End file.
